


No Dessert

by CURUS



Series: Marco Bodtom Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doing it in the kitchen aw yeh, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I have no idea what I'm doing anymore guys, M/M, Marco Bodtom Week, Marco also records part of it on Jean's phone honhonhon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco just wanted to have dinner and dessert ready for Jean. That's all he wanted. </p>
<p>Obviously, Marco never gets what he wants. </p>
<p>For day 2 of Marco Bodtom Week. Prompt: In the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Marco Bodtom Week  
> Prompt: In the kitchen 
> 
> I'll be honest, the first half of this was written at...nearly 1 am yesterday, and then the rest was written today while I had a killer headache. Ohgod I hope it's good. 
> 
> Please do not fuck while food is in the oven, we don't need those kinds of risks in our lives, friends.

When the weather starts to drop during fall, cooking just becomes even more tempting for Marco. Not only did it make the kitchen feel warm and comfortable from the heat of the oven or stove, but also he was able to show off his own cooking skills to his boyfriend. Coming from a family that treated meals as a social event in their home, Marco had the recipes engraved into his head by his mother. With four other siblings with him, meals were just another family bonding experience between them, their mom directing them and teaching them exactly what to do.

Even after he moved out on his own, Marco always made sure to pull out the best meals for the colder weathers, the ones that would warm the bodies of whoever ate it. And after he began dating Jean, he made sure to show his boyfriend that he could definitely impress in the kitchen.

Jean was working late again, meaning Marco had to take on the job of getting dinner ready. He knew Jean would be exhausted after having to deal with obnoxious or downright annoying patients at the eye doctor. Thinking about it, Marco had to let himself chuckle a little as he wondered how exactly Jean managed to get and keep a job as a receptionist despite his foul attitude and blunt attitude. (Although Jean has been sent home early before, after he lost his patience with one client. Dr. Smith hadn’t been too content and Jean had been almost literally kicked out by Dr. Smith’s assistant, Levi.) Regardless, at least Jean was kept busy during the day instead of being holed up in his work studio working on paintings. Sometimes Marco worried that if he didn’t live with Jean, his boyfriend would forget to eat and eventually get sick from how poorly he treated his health.

As he stirred the pot on the stove, checking it’s contents as he did, the front door clicked and opened and a bag was dropped by the door. Without even moving away from the stove, Marco smiled and addressed the person coming in, “How was your day, Jean?” He waited for an answer but all he heard was the door shutting and the quiet sigh of what he assumed was a very exhausted Jean. That was enough of an answer for him, “Sorry, Daisy. I’m almost done with dinner though, so you can just relax until I’m done.” Before he could even finish his sentence, he heard the fridge nearby being opened. Rolling his eyes, Marco’s smile got a little wider as he shrugged somewhat, “Or get a drink. Whatever tickles your pickle.” It isn’t uncommon for Jean to make a beeline for the beer in the fridge when he has a rough day and Marco never comments on it. Sometimes he’ll even join Jean, grabbing himself a bottle and curling up with his grumpy lover while Jean vented away about the patient that bothered him most.

The brunette gave a quick taste to the stew on the stove, judging it’s flavor himself and wondering if it needed anything else. Before he could make any move to grab an extra spice or herb, strong arms wound around his waist and he ended up setting the lid back over the stew, an amused look on his face as he straightened himself, feeling Jean’s chest against his back. “You know,” he started saying, feeling his boyfriend’s chin rest itself on his shoulder, “normally, you just grab a drink and go collapse on the couch when you have a shitty day.”

Gentle kisses were laid out on Marco’s neck as Jean gave a gentle squeeze to the brunette’s waist. Swaying back and forth a little, Jean pressed another kiss to the curve of Marco’s neck, “Well, you said I can do whatever tickles my pickle, and right now _you_ tickle this pickle.”

There was a loud and somewhat unattractive snort from Marco as he laughed. He nearly doubled over had the stove not been in front of him. “J-Jean! Jean that is the worst thing I’ve ever heard!” He managed to say before he laughed once more. His ribs ached as he laughed, the words continuously repeating in his head, “What the _hell_ made you think that would get me in the mood?”

Without letting go, Jean pulled Marco back against him, pouting like a child as his boyfriend kept giggling, “Maaarcoooo. It was meant to be sexy!” he whined.

“Well you did a horrible job!”

Marco’s laughter continued and Jean remained with a pouted expression as he watched the brunette finish with the stew. Even when Marco’s laugh had dissipated into quiet chuckles, Jean remained as he was, though that didn’t mean he was still not in the mood.

“…Jean.”

“Mhm?”

“I hope that’s your wallet in your pants.”

“…Maybe it is.”

Sighing heavily, Marco glanced over his shoulder and saw the playful and mischievous look in Jean’s eyes, “Jean. Can’t you wait until after dinner?” The look in Jean’s eyes only brightened even more, almost dangerously. After years together, Marco knew exactly when Jean’s need for sex had reached a level where he just would not be stopped. _‘Well, it’s not like I actually try to stop him. Or want to.’_

Faking a pout, Jean pressed his lips to the curve of his boyfriend’s neck, a low hum coming from his throat, “But I can’t help it. I always love coming home and seeing you here. So much that I just want to jump you any chance I get.” As he rolled his hips against his lover, he let himself sigh a little at the contact, “Come on. Just a quickie. Looks like dinner is done anyway.”

Despite how good it felt to have Jean pressed against his backside, Marco still hid any interest he had, “The stew is, yeah. But I also have your favorite pie in the oven.” The arms around his waist tightened and he couldn’t help but smile as Jean gave a genuinely hungry moan.

“You spoil me, Marco.” Jean had a bit of a sweet tooth sometimes and he’s mentioned repeatedly that his favorite desserts were the ones Marco made from scratch. Still, the thought of homemade apple pie wasn’t enough to distract him from what he really wanted. “Maybe you can spoil me a little more?” Without any shame, the blonde starts kissing and nipping at Marco’s neck and grinds himself against his boyfriend’s ass, finding a lazy and slow rhythm. It brings some relief to his cock, which is already hard and still trapped in the uncomfortable jeans he’s wearing.

The sensation of his boyfriend’s dick against his ass has Marco sighing softly, unable to resist closing his eyes and exposing more of his neck, enjoying the way Jean bites into his skin and slowly rocks their hips together. A quiet sigh comes from the brunette and he turns off the stove before he grasps the edge of the counter and leans forward, pushing his ass out to meet Jean’s movements. The added pressure makes them both gasp a little and Marco feels Jean’s grip on his hips tighten to pull him back further. “I’m guessing you changed your mind, hm?” The feeling of Jean’s breath against his ear makes Marco shiver and he bites his lip to keep himself from making any noise.

With shaking hands, Marco manages to move the pot of stew to another part of the stove to cool down, “J-Just…Just a quickie, okay?” he manages to say, pushing himself away from the stove and turning around to face Jean, “If that pie burns, I am not baking you another one until next year.” His threat doesn’t sound serious, though, and Jean quickly pulls Marco to him so the two of them could throw themselves into a passionate kiss, teeth biting each other’s lips.

It wasn’t long until Marco was pinned to the small island in the middle of their kitchen, legs spread and Jean’s thigh rested between them, letting the shivering brunette rub against it while his hands kept Jean held close by the collar of his shirt. Jean’s hands had a firm hold of Marco’s hips and they did most of the pushing and pulling to force Marco to continue rutting against his boyfriend’s thigh. He knew that out of everything they do, Marco had a strange obsession with dry humping. He certainly went crazy whenever he begged Jean to let him grind against his leg until he came in his pants and Jean would be lying if he denied that he’s walked in on and watched Marco rutting against their bed and deliriously mumbling Jean’s name.

Leaning back, Jean kept his thigh between Marco’s, silently watching as his boyfriend leaned back against the counter with his elbows propping him up and his hips slowly rolling to grind his cock against Jean’s thigh. Normally warm brown eyes were dark with lust and a bit of drool dribbled past kiss-swollen lips. He looked completely dazed, eyes unfocused as he tried sought out more friction. It was a delicious sight for Jean.

When Jean pulled away, Marco loudly protested, whining shamelessly and giving Jean a pleading look. Leaning forward, Jean gave his shivering lover a long and deep kiss that stole Marco’s breath away before pulling away once more, “Stay here. Gotta get the essentials.” Before he left however, Jean reached down and gave a slow stroke to Marco’s clothes erection, watching as his boyfriend’s eyes slipped closed and his teeth bit at his lip, a small hum coming from Marco. “Don’t finish without me, princess.” Jean quietly ordered before he stepped away and headed for their room to grab what he needed.

When he came back, Jean nearly choked on his own breath. Still at the island, Marco already had his sweats and boxers pulled down, hard cock out and his hand stroking it, fingers teasing the head. He was clearly more focused on pleasuring himself, occasionally moaning or sighing as he kept his strokes slow and lazy, just to keep himself from coming any time soon. Lidded brown eyes finally looked up and when Marco saw Jean there, his lips curled into an almost innocent smile. Almost.

Coming over, Jean instantly kissed his lover, biting at his lower lip and sneaking a hand down to stroke his boyfriend’s dick. Without moving away, Jean let out a shaky breath against Marco’s lips, “Turn around and bend over. Let me make you feel good, princess.” He felt the moan against his lips and soon Marco is turned over, bent over the island and sweats and boxers pulled down to his ankles. He looked completely submissive lying there, watching Jean from over his shoulder with a flushed expression and his legs spread, leaving him completely open and ready for Jean.

Setting the lube and condom on the counter, Jean let himself enjoy the view, hands kneading at his boyfriend’s perfect ass, loving how soft and smooth it was, and spreading his cheeks apart. He nearly drooled at the sight and he let himself moan a little as he ran a finger over Marco’s hole, watching the way he trembled at the touch. “God, you look so good like this, baby. Can’t wait to get my cock inside you.” Jean’s low and husky voice made Marco shiver and fidget with need. Letting himself grin, Jean grabbed the bottle of lube and began coating his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cool gel, “What’s wrong, Marco? Getting impatient for my dick?” The brunette whined and nodded, cheek rested on the cool surface of their island. The sight made Jean’s grin twitch a little wider, “Then hold still and I’ll be sure to make you feel a-fucking-mazing.”

With one hand, Jean kept his boyfriend spread open and he ran a finger along Marco’s hole. Thick freckled thighs twitched and Jean repeated the motion, coating Marco’s entrance with lube before slowly pushing a finger inside. A quiet gasp comes from Marco and Jean smirks a little as he fucks his boyfriend nice and easy. He keeps it agonizingly slow, biting his lip as he felt the occasional squeeze around his finger. “Hm, not very tight. Your ass getting used to have something stuffed in it, princess?” Curling a finger, he watched Marco tremble and whine, knees buckling as Jean pulled out and added a second finger. “Ohh wish you could see just how good your ass looked taking me in, baby. You pretty little hole just swallowing my fingers.” Pushing in deeper, he felt Marco tighten around his fingers and heard the high pitched cry that spilled from his pretty lips, “Right there, baby?”

Marco, delirious as he lied with his chest flat against the counter, quickly nodded, eyes shut and back arching with pleasure, “Yeah. Right there.” As Jean gave another jab at his prostate, Marco jumped and whimpered, pushing back to meet the thrusts of his boyfriend’s fingers, “Ohgod, keep doing that, Jean!” he pleaded, thighs trembling and spreading further as though wanting Jean’s fingers to sink in deeper.

“Wonder if I can squeeze in another.” The words were spoken with feigned curiosity, but it still made Marco writher with anticipation, “Oh? Needy little slut, aren’t you?” As he added in a third finger, he could feel the tightness a little more this time. He suddenly realized that soon that tight heat will be around his dick, and the very thought made him just a little dizzy, “Ohfuck, I can’t wait to bury my cock inside you, Marco. You’re so tight, it’s going to feel so good.”

“B-Bet-“ Cutting off, Marco had to swallow down a moan as he rocked back to meet Jean’s fingers, “Bet it’ll feel even better…When I squeeze around you.” To prove a point, the freckled man rested his weight on his elbows and visibly arched his back before squeezing around his boyfriend’s fingers. Together they moaned at the feeling and Jean thrusted his fingers through the tightness, making Marco squirm a little more. Jean’s free hand grasped Marco’s hip and he pulled him back each time he thrusted his fingers into his tight heat. Marco shamelessly moaned and his fingers curled against the counter, seeking something to hold on to as he was pulled back and pushed forward, each thrust hitting his prostate. “F-Fuck! Jean!”

“Think you’re ready for me, princess?” Immediately, Marco nodded and he gasped as he rested his head against the island once more, looking back at Jean with a pleading stare. Pulling his fingers from his boyfriend, Jean unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out before he grabbed the condom, tearing it open and rolling it onto his achingly hard cock. Taking the lube, Jean spent a few moment stroking himself, humming as he squeezed his own length, all while indulging in the sight of Marco shivering in front of him. He stroked himself and almost debated on just jerking off while commanding Marco to finger himself until he came. Shaking his head, Jean finally forced himself to move up behind Marco and grasp his hips, “Alright, baby, ready?” Waiting for Marco to give the nod of approval, Jean bit his lip and glanced down, spreading his boyfriend’s ass once more, “Mm, been thinking about this all day.”

Inching forward, Jean held his breath as he pushed the head of his cock into his lover’s tight hole, toes curling in his shoes as he felt himself being engulfed by the heat. He shakily exhaled through his nose and bit his lip as he took it slow. Marco quietly gasped beneath him, hands and fingers shaking as they dragging themselves along the surface of the counter. Quiet mumbles of need spilled from Marco’s lips as Jean bottomed out, hips fully rested against Marco’s ass. It felt amazing for Jean, Marco’s ass feeling tight and warm all around him, and he dragged his nails along the freckled skin and making Marco moan and tremble around Jean’s cock. “ _Nng_ , fuck- Do that again, babe.” Jean murmured.

Feeling playful, Marco grinned and looked back at Jean, head rested against the counter, “What do you mean, Jean?” he asked in a breathless voice, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” When he saw Jean’s eyes narrow, Marco couldn’t help feeling a little excited. He was asking for it.

A loud smack sounded and a loud moan followed after. The smack to Marco’s ass caused him to clench around Jean and the blonde groaned at the sensation, “ _Fuck_ yeah, just like that!” he mumbled and without hesitating he gave another slap to the freckled cheek, pulling another moan from Marco. Each time he smacked his boyfriend’s ass, Jean pulled back and thrusted back in, loving the way Marco tightened around him, “Ohfuck, should have done this before.”

Soon the kitchen is being filled with nothing but the heavy panting of the two males and the sound of slapping skin. Marco buried his face into his arms and moaned into the sleeve of his shirt, face flushed and legs shaking as Jean continued to fuck him into the counter. With a hazy mind, Marco lifted his head, looking back at Jean. He watched look of pleasure and lust painted on Jean’s face, his dark honey eyes closed as he tilted his head back and let another low moan escape him. Quiet mumbles of _‘fuckyes’_ and _‘so fucking good’_ came from Jean and Marco shivered and whined as he buried his face into his sleeve again. He felt so damn hot, though, that he had to lift his head again, sweat forming on his face from the heat radiating off his skin. Suddenly, he saw something that made his lips form a cat-like grin.

Reaching out, Marco grabbed Jean’s phone, struggling to turn the camera on from the lock screen as his fingers shook too much to get it right. He somehow managed to swipe it, though, and he bit his lip as he set it to record. Knowing that Jean was too dizzy with arousal to notice, Marco held the phone out and faced the camera toward him. Content with the angle, he grinned and gave a loud, wanton moan, making sure his expression reflected the pleasure he felt. “ _Ohh Jean_!” he moaned, not really needing to fake it since Jean was nailing him pretty fucking good already, “Baby, _please…_ Fuck me. Fuck me harder.” He begged. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt Jean’s nails biting into his skin and he whined at the feeling. Gasping, he forced himself to stare into the camera and meet Jean’s growing pace, “Yeah…Yeah just like that. Ohfuck…” When a loud smack hit his ass, he jumped and yelped before gasping Jean’s name, “Fuck- Do it again, baby! Do it again!”

The begging tone to Marco’s voice had Jean desperately fucking his boyfriend’s ass and he immediately complied with Marco’s pleas, smacking the growing red spot on the brunette’s cheek. “Fucking slut, you love being spanked, hm?” Beneath him, Marco moaned and breathed a shaky _‘yes_ ’ and Jean laughed shakily. He continued thrusting and nailing his freckled lover, looking for the sensitive spot that’ll throw Marco into a frenzy.

Marco gasped and panted like a dog, struggling to keep his eye contact with the camera. He knew this would be an amazing video for Jean later. A sob suddenly ripped itself from Marco’s throat and his eyes squeezed shut once more as Jean roughly hit his prostate, “ _Ahh! God, fucking-_ “ He gasped out before looking to the camera again, this time struggling to catch his breath, “Th-there, Jean! Please!” He didn’t need to beg further, his boyfriend instantly abusing the spot with hard and quick thrusts that Marco lost focus for a moment, mouth hanging open and eyes crossing as his body began going limp from how amazing it felt. The phone nearly dropped from his hold but he quickly caught it and he held it in both hands, wanting to get everything.

Jean let himself go as he fucked Marco relentlessly, making his lover beg and plead for more and he occasionally gave a hard smack to Marco’s sore ass. Panting, Jean tried to keep them going a little longer, “Fuck Marco, you look so amazing.” He panted, eyes focused on watching the way his boyfriend’s ass bounced and jiggled every time his hips met with them, “G-God, I might just come from the sight. Your amazing ass looks so good taking my cock.”

The phone nearly slipped from Marco’s grasp again and he had to squeeze the phone just to avoid missing out on his fucked out expression. Drool was spilling from his parted lips and pooling on the counter top, eyes trying to stay focused on the camera as Jean kept hitting his prostate. A tight coil was forming in his lower abdomen and he whimpered as he imagined how good it’ll feel when he finally comes.

“ _OhGod_ I’m gonna cum, Marco…F-Fuck!”

Marco choked on a moan and his eyes widened as Jean suddenly began thrusting hard enough to jerk his body forward and his hand slapped down against the counter to keep himself still. The hand that held the phone shook and he worried that he might be getting a bad angle (next time he’ll tell Jean to invest in a phone with a front and back camera). A hand suddenly grasped his wet cock and Jean moaned behind him as he began jerking Marco off in time to his thrusts.

“You’re so fucking wet, baby. You’re just leaking all over the floor. _Fuck_ it’s so hot.”

Sobbing Jean’s name, Marco squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm approaching, “Jean! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” he cried, no longer caring if the camera caught him now or not, “ _Ahh!_ I’m gonna… Gonna cum! Yes! _Ohhh_ fuckfuckfuck!”

“Cum for me, Marco. Come on. Wanna see you cum.”

Unable to hold on any longer, Marco gave a loud moan and writhed as he came in Jean’s hand and against the side of the island, ass tightening around his boyfriend’s cock. The feeling of Marco clamping down around his dick had Jean seeing stars and he came with a suppressed cry, hips giving stuttering and sloppy thrusts as Marco milked him of every drop. Too dazed to notice anything other than the rush of pleasure shooting through him, Jean didn’t see Marco shakily stopping his little video and setting the phone back down.

The two stayed together, trembling and trying to recover from their orgasm. Jean slowly pulled out of Marco, making his boyfriend tremble, and he stumbled to the side, a hand grasping the edge of the island to keep himself up right as he tried to remove his condom and throw it away so he could tuck himself away.

Marco settled his weight on the island, unsure if his legs would be able to support his full weight. However, he suddenly remembered something and post-coital bliss wore off instantly as he shouted, “The fucking pie!” As predicted, when he set his weight on his legs, they deemed him too heavy for current numbed state and Jean ended up laughing hysterically as his boyfriend hit the floor. “You asshole!” Marco cried as he reached the oven and turned it off. He peeked into the oven and quickly shut it before any smoke would come out, and he instantly turned to Jean with a glare and pout, “Yeah, you laugh now, but there isn’t any dessert for dinner now.” He said, still on the floor with his pants around his ankles and his cock wet with cum.

Jean was still chuckling as he tucked his dick back in his pants after throwing the condom away, “That’s fine, babe.” He said as he kneeled on the floor, kissing Marco’s cheek and then his lips, “Besides, dessert is right here.” Grinning like a Cheshire, Jean suddenly leaned down and began cleaning Marco up with his tongue, making the brunette squeak in surprise.

“ _Jean_!!”

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go, go tell me to read the bible on my [tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> And visit the [Bottom Bodt Brigade](http://bottombodtbrigade.tumblr.com/) to keep track of all the amazing submissions for Marco Bodtom Week.


End file.
